1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and devices associated with cardiac and/or thoracic surgery and, more particularly, to methods and devices for minimizing the loss of blood through a severed sternum during cardiac and/or thoracic surgical procedures.
2. Background of Related Art
A full median sternotomy is probably the most common procedure performed today for providing surgical access to the heart and coronary arteries. A sternotomy, however, is highly invasive. The patient's skin is incised at the midline overlying the chest and the patient's sternum is cut, using a saw or other comparable cutting instrument, along at least a portion, typically, along its entire length. The cut edges of the sternum are then spread with metal retractors, exposing a large cavity to allow surgery to be performed on the heart. Generally, such retractors use two substantially perpendicular retractor blades that remain generally at the same height in their operative position.
The retractor blades are then manipulated (e.g., spread apart) an amount sufficient to create an opening in the thoracic cavity which is large enough through which a surgeon may directly visualize and operate upon the heart and the other thoracic organs or tissue. Following such a procedure, the two severed sternal halves must be reapproximated, i.e., the sternum is rejoined and closed securely using known surgical techniques and devices.
The sternotomy typically results in the effusion or loss of blood, at times severe and at other times quite excessive, during the surgical procedure. This loss of blood may obstruct and at times may obliterate the view of the surgical team when performing the surgical procedure.
Recently, waxes, gels and the like have been developed to be applied to the bleeding surfaces of the sternum halves following the cutting of the sternum. These substances include compositions (e.g., astringents and the like) which help to inhibit and/or otherwise reduce the effusion of blood. It would be beneficial if these substances could be removed from the sternum halves and, more importantly, from the thoracic cavity, following the surgical procedure. However, the current state of the art is lacking in this regard. These substances are left in the sternum (i.e., between the sternal halves) following the surgical procedure, and cause contamination of the blood cells which may lead to additional post operative procedures and treatments. Also, these substances have proven to be less than effective in performing their intended function, i.e., inhibiting the effusion of blood.
Accordingly, a continuing need exists for improved methods and devices for minimizing the loss of blood through a severed sternum during cardiac and/or thoracic surgical procedures.
The need exists for devices which may be removably placed over an exposed end of each sternal half prior to use of a conventional retractor.